<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catharsis by Ohtheuttersinblog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305275">Catharsis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohtheuttersinblog/pseuds/Ohtheuttersinblog'>Ohtheuttersinblog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark kills someone and then they kiss, M/M, Making Out, Orgasm Control, Then he has a mental breakdown and they fuck, They cum at the same time, honestly it's what you want in a relationship, is there a tag for fucking someone so hard they crack, romantic, whiting out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohtheuttersinblog/pseuds/Ohtheuttersinblog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark kills an old associate, but he can't quite stand it.<br/>Porn with plot.(barely)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catharsis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I never would've thought you'd let your hands get this dirty"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen was his name, Stephen Royings. He was a thief at best, scum at worst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you I'd kill you with my own two hands if you ever betrayed me, and unlike a certain friend of mine I know how to keep a promise"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man currently cowering in front of Dark let out a snide laugh, scrambling away before he bumped against a dresser, hurriedly reaching inside to pull out a small pistol, 9mm from what Dark could tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not immortal, Dark, I'm not scared of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shaking of his voice and hands said otherwise, but why not oblige a dying man before you kill him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not brave..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark took a step forward, and it echoed in the small room as he calmly moved towards Stephen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not scared of me, but you won't shoot. You've known me far too long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bent down and pressed his forehead against the gun, taking stock of just how much it was shaking as he reached down to grab a knife he'd put at his side. He wasn't going to get shot, it'd be a messy inconvenience if it did happen, but he knew it wouldn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, he had quite a few errand boys who would love the chance to be let loose in much less humane ways, and Stephen knew that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark settled into the cool metal of the gun and smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And your gun isn't loaded, mister Royings"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark stood up to his full height, taking a mental snapshot of the room around him before he actually got messy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was lovely, really. Rustic yet sleek, Large, and fully furnished with embezzled money...with Floor to ceiling windows overlooking a private beach. And it smelled god awful, like a shitty, cheap cologne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A-Are you going to kill me? Or just mock me, you overgrown peacock?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sharpness to Stephen's tone as he snapped at Dark and spat at his feet, his heart going a mile a minute and his hands now clinging to the cold, useless metal in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark turned his attention back to him and let out a short laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Stephen...It's almost a shame I got caught up in your work here. You always did have a knack for interior design."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a soft sigh, and another mental snapshot was taken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If only you didn't pay for it all with my money."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark stared blankly outside of the window and repeatedly wiped his knife as he leaned against the window frame, paying no mind to the body a mere feet away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was a cruel mistress, so taking a cool dip in the water below seemed like a faraway dream with his complexion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daydreaming again Darling?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark turned towards Wilford and smiled only slightly enough for himself to be aware of it, tapping his knife against the glass before he made his way over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't take a shower, I'm miserable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilford kissed Dark on the forehead and snaked a hand around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As to be expected."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilford pouted as he observed the scene around him and kissed over Darks temple, pulling him closer as he watched the tide gently push and pull from outside the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could have always done this for you, you got so messy...."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilford pulled back and cupped Darks cheek, wiping a spattering of blood off of his face with his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark rested a hand on Wilford's chest and rested his cheek into the crook of his neck, looking away from the body behind them and letting out a heavy sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I easy to betray?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilford grabbed Darks chin and tilted his head up. Dark couldn’t help but search his eyes for anything other than the usual kindness and honesty that laid there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was kissed, and his search came up empty at last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was short and sweet, nothing more than a simple peck, but it gave all the reassurance Dark needed at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled softly, his eyes welling up as he kept his gaze locked with Wilford's, noting that some of the blood on his own face had spread. Dark sniffled quietly as Wil gently caressed him, resisting the urge to look away from all that was...Wil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I adore you, Wil, but you are not quiet in the least sense, and this was personal to me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilford kissed him again and he felt a few tears stream down his face as he came to another revelation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And he was one of my best men, dammit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark bit his lip and balled up Wilford's sweater in his hands, finally looking down and watching fat droplets of tears hit the smooth, slightly bloodstained floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not you darling, he was just a fool."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark stifled a sob and hid his face into Wilford's chest, pressing himself close to his warmth as he felt Wilford's arms wrap around him. It was difficult, making connections with regular human beings and hoping for the best. When you had to kill someone who managed to gain what little trust you had, it would only make you more prone to closing yourself off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>..." Dark pushed himself away and covered his mouth with the back of his hand, again watching the tide rise and fall on the sand below. He let out a shaky breath and pressed his hand against the cool glass in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear the soft footfalls that Wilford made as he got closer to him and pressed his hand over Darks, interlacing their fingers as he kissed his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay Darling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark finally let himself cry as he watched the water below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll dump his body together, alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that, Yes”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, it was messy, and it wasn't his usual, but it was necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ended up cutting the body and dumping it into the water together, making certain that it drifted out of sight from the windows above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You overthink a lot, you know"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark let out a sigh and stroked his thumb over Wilford's stubble, pressing his back against the glass as he locked eyes with him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do, yes, you tell me quite often"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilford grabbed his wrist and pinned it against the glass, kissing over Darks temple as he slid his hand down his pants, somehow unbuttoning them and unzipping them with one hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you that I could help you out, my contacts are less...professional, but they're loyal"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark rolled his eyes and brought Wilford's face down to furrow his brows at him. "One of your 'Contacts' is a cannibal that eats anyone who looks at him sideways"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you are?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark scoffed as Wilford relieved him of his pants and hoisted him up against the glass by his thighs, keeping him there with the weight of his hips. Wilford smirked as he kissed his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't hear any objection there Dark."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark huffed as he wrapped his legs around Wilford's waist, popping open Wilford's shirt and grabbing his chest, digging his nails into his flesh in protest as his neck was covered in hickeys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well it wasn't worth a respo- Oh!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark gasped and clapped a hand over his mouth as Wilford reached into his boxers to grope him, and his hand reached up to dig his nails into the back of Wilford's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shhhh, it's not worth overthinking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the faint sound of ripping in the room, and suddenly Dark was sans underwear. Wilford let out a chuckle as he further pressed Dark against the window with his body weight to get a better grip on the fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a shame that's a private beach, isn't it? Your ass looks wonderful pressed up against the glass like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark rolled his eyes and tilted his head so he could quiet Wilford with a kiss, only to start trembling as Wilford slipped a lubed finger into him and deepened the kiss. He wanted to ask Wilford why he'd brought a bottle of lube with him when he'd asked him to help dispose of a body, but then Wilford was slipping another finger inside of him, and he no longer cared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"F-Fuck..." Dark pulled back, and the trail of saliva connecting their tongues tapered off and trailed down both of their chins. Wilford was grinding against him while still fully clothed and stuffing him full of his fingers, which wasn't ideal for his sensitive dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eloquent, truly dear...." Wilford took a bite of Darks neck, mouthing at the mark afterward and covering the area in hickeys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark dug his nails further into Wilford's Flesh, moaning softly as he finally heard the sound of Wils zipper sliding down. "You're fucking me against a window like a barbarian and ripping my god damn underwear, don't question my Eloquence"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilford stifled a laugh as he let Dark down, being gentle as ever as he pulled his fingers out of him and pressed the front of his body against the cool glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one against the window naked, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark winced softly as he was given a drastically different temperature to be pressed up against. He grabbed his own chest to shield his nipples from the hard glass, only for his wrist to be gently moved and pinned once again against the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilford gently pressed the head of his dick against Darks hole, grabbing his arm to keep him firmly in place, and Dark winced softly as his soft chest was squished against the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take off your pants you bastard..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark moaned against the glass as Wilford slid into him in one motion, ignoring the water below and pressing his cheek to the glass in favor of not losing his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be quick, I promise dear"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark whined softly as Wilford started fucking him harshly, his fingers trying to dig into the glass for some sort of purchase as his hips shyed away to save the head of his cock from smearing the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why am I the only one naked then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilford snorted softly and picked up his pace, sandwiching Dark with his body weight to prevent him from moving away. He could see their breath fogging up the glass, and he honest to goodness despised the fact that Dark was only there for him to witness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It'll be quick, I just wanted to see you..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pace was brutal now, and Dark could see spittle against the previously clear glass, and it was quite the realization that it was his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was drooling and moaning like a common whore over his husband's cock and he couldn't quite blame himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilford's dick was the largest he'd ever had to take and he (un)fortunately knew how to use it, especially as a make up whatever shitty feelings Dark may have had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-Slow..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilford did not heed Darks warning, and he could suddenly feel that usual pooling heat in his stomach get triggered into short, unexpected bursts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It became quite a lot in such a short time and Dark suddenly couldn't see, and the low, quiet ringing that followed him around became silent before it suddenly swelled, peaking as he came dry and his eyes rolled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilford now grabbed his hips, lifting him against the glass to fuck him harder, using Darks own body weight as leverage. He shut his eyes to deter the headache that usually came when Dark cracked as he sank his teeth into Darks shoulder, using Darks moans to spur himself on as he fucked into him like he was an overly complex fleshlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilford let out a gruff moan as he came inside of Dark, continuing his pace until he felt Dark clench up around him and he heard Dark let out a high, shaky moan and the ringing finally subsided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark felt woozy, to say the least, and he was sure if Wilford wasn't literally crushing him against the window he would have fallen on the floor in a boneless heap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See?..." Wilford sounded entirely out of breath, and he nestled his forehead into the crook of Darks neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark let out a quiet whimper and rested his forehead against the glass in front of him, ignoring the quiet 'thunk' it made inside his own head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was quick, wasn't it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a bastard." Darks voice cracked as he was gently let down and scooped up in Wilfords arms, the glass still cold from his lack of body heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're brain dead, so at least I've hit my goal."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment if you'd like, n' follow my tumblr! I do shit sometimes (╯︵╰,)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>